When Byungjoo gets sick
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: Byungjoo's feeling sick but decides not to tell anyone. What will happen when Hansol finds out? Topp Dogg fic. Hanjoo. Hansol/B-Joo M/M Fluff. Don't like boy/boy? Don't read.
1. Sick Byungjoo

**Hello~ So I've noticed that the only Topp Dogg fics on here are in Indonesian and I figured I'd share mine for any English-speaking Topp Dogg fans/ Hanjoo shippers on here, if there are any. I put this up on my AFF too; I wrote it quite a while ago actually. ^^' Enjoy!**

* * *

"Byungjoo-ah!"

Byungjoo jumped, caught off guard by his name suddenly being called. The purple haired boy looked up at the other teen standing above him, "Hansol-hyung."

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow at Byungjoo, his expression telling the younger that this hadn't been the first time his name had been called.

Byungjoo blushed, coughing lightly, "Did you need something hyung?

Hansol stared at him for another moment before blowing out a sigh and grinning, "Yeah I was just coming to tell you that we're getting ready to go home now. It's getting late."

"Okay hyung!" Byungjoo smiled and hopped up from his seat on the practice room floor. When he did that though a sudden wave of dizziness crashed over him and he reached out blindly, grasping the nearest thing to keep himself standing. The nearest thing happened to be Hansol.

"Yah! Byungjoo-ah, are you okay?!" Byungjoo felt an arm wrap around his waist and a soft warm hand cupped his chin, tilting his face up to meet the frantic, concerned eyes of his hyung.

Byungjoo's head was swimming and he had to work hard not to cough in Hansol's face. He found himself distracted by Hansol's dark, seemingly endless eyes, so pretty even without the blue contacts he wore for their promotions.

The close proximity to Hansol's face caused Byungjoo's thoughts to wander, _"Ah Hansol-hyung is so good-looking. His blue hair is so soft and pretty and when he smiles he looks even more handsome! And his lips..."_

Byungjoo blushed as he stopped his current train of thought, internally berating himself, _"Pabo! Now's not the time to be thinking about those feelings again! ...Ugh my head really hurts."_

Truth be told Byungjoo hadn't been feeling very good for the past few days; Topp Dogg had just recently debuted and they were all exhausted from the almost non-stop schedules, not to mention that the weather had recently turned much colder which only added to their tiredness. Byungjoo didn't want to bother the others with what he thought was a small cold while they were on their break, the others were tired too and he didn't want them taking time out of their rest to be concerned with him.

So instead of telling Hansol that he was not feeling good ("not feeling good" happened to include a sore throat, headache, a body that ached all over, a fever and the fact that he had thrown up after breakfast earlier that morning and hadn't been able to keep anything down since) he simply steadied himself on his hyung's shoulders and smiled at him weakly.

"I'm okay hyung. I guess I just stood up too fast!"

Hansol looked at him disbelievingly for a moment but nodded silently and slowly released Byungjoo's waist. The blue haired teen watched him uncertainly as though Byungjoo was going to fall over any second. The purple haired boy ignored the look and slowly made his way over to the others, Hansol trailing behind him.

When they reached the others Byungjoo found himself wrapped in long arms and he tilted his head up to smile at Jiho. The just-barely-younger teen smiled back at him but the smile faded into a concerned frown as his eyes scanned Byungjoo's face, "Are you okay? You're face is a bit red."

His frown deepened when he felt Byungjoo tense in his arms, "Ne I'm alright! You and Hansol-hyung need to stop worrying, I'm fine."

Jiho looked skeptical so Byungjoo hastily reassured, "I just got up too fast before! I'm really fine, I promise."

Jiho nodded quietly and released Byungjoo, the other boy quickly making his way over to the maknaes and starting a conversation with them (mostly to avoid having to lie to Jiho or Hansol again), before turning to Hansol who had been standing behind him during his conversation with Byungjoo.

"He's lying."

Hansol nodded, "I know."

"He looks sick."

"Yeah... Have you noticed that he hasn't been as energetic lately?"

"Yeah, and remember yesterday? He went straight to our room after practice last night; I don't think he even ate dinner."

Hansol nodded again, his eyebrows drawing together as he too remembered not seeing Byungjoo at dinner last night. He hadn't noticed then because he'd been really hungry and had only been focused on eating and after dinner he'd been playing with Taeyang and Hyunho. When he'd gone to bed Byungjoo had been sound asleep in his own bed (as had Jiho) and Hansol had just assumed that he'd eaten and then gone to bed; it wasn't entirely unreasonable given that they were all trying to get as much rest as they could during their break in between practice and recording for their new track.

Hansol had also noticed Byungjoo shuffling around in his bed but he'd figured that the younger was just trying to get comfortable so he'd just shrugged it off. He had quietly gotten ready for bed and had whispered a soft, "Goodnight" in Byungjoo's direction, forgoing the goodnight kiss he usually gave the younger teen, before falling asleep. Now though, Hansol felt bad for not checking on his dongsaeng.

"He was tossing in bed when I went in the room; I'd just thought he was uncomfortable. Now that I think about it though he did look a bit flushed..."

"We should tell Sehyuk-hyung."

"Let's watch Byungjoo for a bit first and see how bad he is. If he's the same or worse tomorrow then we'll tell Sehyuk-hyung, okay Jiho-ah?"

"Okay hyung."

**xXx**

Due to the fact that there were 13 members they had to take two vans; Sehyuk, Sanggyun, Sangwon, Hansol, Byungjoo and Jiho were in one and the rest of the members were in the other. The ride home was surprisingly quiet, probably because everyone was so tired; even the maknaes were being really quiet!

Sehyuk was up front, Sanggyun and Sangwon were in the middle and the three dancers sat in the back like usual with Hansol and Jiho on the outsides and Byungjoo in the middle.

Byungjoo was feeling drowsy, his eyes drifting open and closed as he tried to fight it, his headache was getting worse by the minute despite the rare quiet in the van; he was just feeling all around worse even compared to back in the practice room a little while ago. After a few minutes he finally allowed his eyes to close, slipping into the blessed relief that sleep brought to his aching head.

Hansol startled when he felt something soft land on his shoulder suddenly; he looked over and was met with a mass of fluffy purple hair in his face. He chuckled and grinned softly at Byungjoo's cuteness, shifting so that Byungjoo could rest against him more comfortably. The younger boy mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep as he snuggled deeper into Hansol's chest which caused some hair to fall into his adorable sleeping face. Hansol instinctively reached out to brush the hair out of Byungjoo's face. However when his fingers touched the younger's skin he was shocked to find it not it's usual pleasantly warm temperature but instead burning hot! Hansol moved so he could get a better look at Byungjoo's face and instead of finding it peaceful like he'd hoped the younger dancer's face was flushed and tense, lips pouting, and he looked like he was in pain.

Feeling more than worried now Hansol shook Byungjoo to try to wake him but Byungjoo remained unresponsive.

Hansol was growing frantic, whisper-yelling, "Byungjoo-ah, wake up!"

Still the purple haired dancer didn't wake, his face still flushed and pained, and Hansol knew that he couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell Sehyuk.

"Sehyuk-hyung!"

The dark haired leader turned around, "Yeah what- Wait, what's wrong with Byungjoo?!"

Hansol had never been so thankful that Sehyuk was so in tuned to the welfare of their members, "He's sick. I noticed it just a little while ago in the practice room but knowing him he's probably been hiding it for at least a couple days."

Sehyuk's eyes were full of worry and he bit his lower lip as he looked at Byungjoo's face. Taking in the flush and the pained expression he had no doubt that the younger boy had most definitely been hiding this from them for a little while. It didn't surprise him though, Byungjoo was one of the most caring and hardworking people Sehyuk had ever met and he always tried his hardest for the sake of his loved ones even at a cost to himself. The boy had been working himself into the ground since before their debut but he'd never once complained, actually he was the one who constantly encouraged the members when they were feeling anxious or when they were getting a bit snappish from the exhaustion. Sehyuk himself was guilty of snapping at the younger last week and still felt bad about it even though Byungjoo had just smiled and hugged him when he'd apologized later.

Byungjoo's words from that day rang in his head, _"It's alright hyung! Everybody needs to let off a little steam sometime; that includes leaders. You help us with our problems all the time so it's okay if you need us to do the same for you sometimes too. Oh and the same for Taeyang-hyung too, of course!" _After that Byungjoo had bounced off back to Hansol and Jiho's sides and that had been the end of it.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Sehyuk sighed heavily, "We'll take his temperature when we get home. I'll text Hyunho and Taeyang to let them know what's going on."

Hansol nodded; the oldest member and the most motherly member of the group definitely needed to know the condition of their sweetest and most adorable one.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to meet Jiho's eyes. The younger boy was frowning (an expression that really didn't belong on his usually calm, smiling face) and looking concernedly at his best friend.

Suddenly the frown turned into an irritated scowl (again, the expression didn't belong on Jiho's face), "I wish he wouldn't lie to us when he's not feeling well. He does this all the time, even if it's just a cough he should tell us! We're his family, why doesn't he let us help him?!"

Hansol was surprised at the outburst but quickly soothed, "You know how he is Jiho. It's not that he doesn't trust us it's-"

Sanggyun interrupted, "Byungjoo-hyung always puts us before himself."

Next was Sangwon, "Yeah! He knows we've all been tired the past couple of weeks; he probably wanted us all to rest without having to worry about him."

"Even though we're worried anyway..."

Jiho sighed, looking guiltily down at Byungjoo even though the boy hadn't heard what he'd said, "Yeah you're right... I'm not mad at him; I just wish he'd look after himself better."

Hansol smiled a little bit, "But even if he doesn't, we're always here to do it for him. Right?"

The others made sounds of agreement and Jiho finally smiled again as he nodded.

**xXx**

The rest of the ride was spent in relative silence except for Sehyuk on the phone with Hyunho, who had called in a panic after the text from Sehyuk.

"**What do you mean he's sick?!"**

"Uh Hansol noticed it earlier in the practice room. He's probably been sick for a few days actually..."

"**Aish, I knew there was something wrong with him but he gave me that cute smile and told me he was just tired!"**

"Okay Hyunho-ah, relax. Look I think it's either a bad cold or the flu so he'll need to take it easy for a few days. Can you tell the others?"

"**Taeyang's telling them now. It's lucky that we have a few free days after today at least."**

"Yeah, Byungjoo can get better and we can all just get some rest."

The conversation ended as they arrived at the dorm a few minutes later and the other members immediately swarmed around the door to the van as Hansol carefully moved Byungjoo out of the van and into Jiho's arms (the dancer was very strong). Sehyuk hushed them when they all started firing concerned questions at them.

"Look we all need to be quiet for Byungjoo's sake. Let's just get inside where it's warm."

Once they got into their house the members started to bustle around. Some went to get something to eat or drink, others went to change clothes and Hansol, Jiho, Sehyuk and Hyunho took Byungjoo into his, Jiho's and Hansol's room.

Jiho and Hansol quickly but gently changed Byungjoo's clothes (after all he had a fever _and _he'd been sweating from practice) into his pajamas- a t-shirt and a pair of warm black sleeping pants with blue stars on them.

While they younger boys did that Hyunho and Sehyuk went to the bathroom to get a cloth, some water, a thermometer and some painkillers (Jiho had a suspicion that Byungjoo had a headache so they grabbed them just in case).

A soft whimper broke through the quiet in the room and drew the attention of the members back to Byungjoo.

Hansol stroked Byungjoo's cheek gently, "Byungjoo-ah... Byungie, are you gonna wake up for hyung now?"

Byungjoo whimpered again but this time his eyes opened just a little bit and looked up through his lashes at Hansol.

"...Hansol-hyung?"

Hansol smiled and continued stroking his cheek, "Hey there, how are you feeling?"

Byungjoo just let out a small moan and buried his head in Hansol's shoulder.

"That bad, huh?"

Byungjoo nodded and sniffled miserably, "Uh-huh..."

"So if you feel bad, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just-" a cough broke his sentence, "I just didn't want to bother anyone..."

At this Jiho jumped in the conversation, "It's not a bother, Byungjoo. If you're sick you should let us know; what would've happened if Hansol-hyung hadn't noticed today? You might have gotten worse."

Hyunho's voice surprised the three boys on the bed, "Byungjoo-ah I know that you don't like to worry others but when it's about your health please promise me that you'll be more careful."

The three dancers looked at Hyunho in the doorway, Sehyuk stood next to him and both of them wore stern but caring expressions on their faces as they looked at Byungjoo.

Byungjoo sniffled tearfully, "I- I will hyung, I promise. I'm really sorry."

Sehyuk smiled gently as he moved to the bedside and ruffled the soft purple hair, "I know you are dongsaeng-ah. Just don't do it again; you had us all really worried in the car, especially Hansol."

Hansol's eyebrows shot up under his bangs when Sehyuk said that and he had to fight a blush as he coughed, "Uh- Um..."

Byungjoo's soft voice interrupted his stuttering, "Were you really that worried Hansol-hyung?"

Hansol looked at that cute, blushing face and sighed, "Of course I worried pabo! You wouldn't wake up when I called your name. If anything really bad happened to you I'd..."

Looking at his two blushing friends, Jiho smiled, _"Maybe something good will come out of Byungjoo being sick after all."_

"Sehyuk-hyung! Hyunho-hyung! Maybe we should go see what the others are doing; knowing Sanggyun and Sangwon they're both probably starving right now."

Hyunho gasped, "Ah, and there's that leftover cake from the fans in the fridge, they better not be eating it!"

Sehyuk chuckled as Hyunho rushed to the kitchen and they heard him loudly telling someone (probably the maknaes) to, "Put the cake down!"

"C'mon Jiho, let's go make some soup for Byungjoo. Hansol-ah! Take care of Byungjoo while we're gone okay?"

He winked playfully as he turned into the hall and Jiho calmly followed him, smiling a little bit mischievously at his two best friends and waved.

That left the two colorful haired dancers sitting on the bed, both looking around the room blushing and trying to collect their thoughts.

Hansol was cursing Jiho in his head, _"He knows how I feel about Byungjoo, how can he do this to me?! Aish..._ _well I guess it's now or never."_

"Byungjoo-ah!"

"Hansol-hyung!"

They both froze as they spoke at the same time but then started laughing; the laughter was short-lived however when Byungjoo started coughing.

Hansol leaned over, patting the hunched over boy on the back, and whispered soothingly when he saw a tear slip down the younger boy's cheek, "It's okay Byungie, it's okay. Hyung is here. Shh just calm down."

Once the coughing fit ceased Hansol pulled the exhausted sick boy against his chest and just held him and stroked his hair. Byungjoo snuggled closer and sighed, inhaling the comforting scent of his hyung, his eyes fluttering shut as he listened to Hansol's steady heartbeat.

"Thank you Hansol-hyung..."

Hansol smiled into fluffy purple hair, "You don't have to thank me; I'll always be here to look after you no matter what. It's my job as your hyung after all."

Byungjoo lifted his head and looked at the older boy through his lashes, "Is that all you are- my hyung?"

Hansol gulped and stared into those beautiful brown eyes, "...I could never be just your hyung, Byungjoo-ah."

He leaned forward, eyes shut gently, to kiss the adorable boy in his arms but instead of feeling soft lips he met an almost-as –soft cheek. He opened his eyes and smirked at the red face before him, he knew that the flush wasn't from the fever this time.

"What's wrong, Byungie? I thought you wanted a kiss. Was I wrong?"

Byungjoo's hands fluttered on his chest and he shook his head softly, stuttering, "N-no but I'm sick hyung! You'll get s-sick too if you kiss me."

The older boy chuckled, he leaned forward until his face was only a few centimeters from Byungjoo's, and breathed, "I'm willing to risk it."

And he closed those few centimeters between their faces and captured those pink lips with his own. The kiss was soft and sweet but full of feelings that the two had been hiding for so long; it was perfect. It lasted no longer than a minute but for them it felt like an eternity.

Hansol smiled and stroked the fever-warm cheek of his beloved, "Saranghaeyo, Kim Byungjoo."

Byungjoo giggled and cuddled the hand on his cheek, "Saranghaeyo, Kim Hansol!"

So they settled down on the bed and waited for word on the promised soup for Byungjoo. Hansol wet the cloth Sehyuk had brought in a small bowl of water and laid it on Byungjoo's forehead. The painkillers would have to wait until Byungjoo ate. For the moment they were happy to just cuddle and bask in the glow of their new relationship, both excited for what the future would bring for them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for taking the time to read this. ^-^**


	2. Extra

**This is just a little extra I made to round off the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

A little while later, after Jiho had brought Byungjoo's soup and he'd taken the painkillers, the three friends were lounging in their room watching a movie on Hansol's laptop for fun.

The peaceful atmosphere was suddenly shattered by Hyunho's voice, "YAH! I _told_ you to stay away from that cake!"

The dancers all looked at each other for a moment before laughing. Sure life as rookie idols was hard but they had each other and a family that, while a little crazy at times, always looked out for one another. No matter how rough the road got or what obstacles got in their way, they would continue to fight as one and become the best they could be to achieve their dreams.

"Kim Saggyun! Seo Sangwon! You bring that cake back here right now!"

They heard the sound of running feet, followed by the maknaes shouting, "NEVER!"

...Yeah, so maybe "a little crazy" was an understatement.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for taking the time to read this story. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
